Unexpected Danger
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: A simple stop turns into a living nightmare for Jackie and Johnna! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Unexpected Danger

"Alright sweetheart, mommy's just got to stop and put gas in the car and then we'll go home." Jackie told Johnna who was in the backseat.

Johnna had been complaining her ear hurt so Jackie took her to the doctor and sure enough she had an ear infection.

Jackie got out of the car and stuck her credit card in the pump.

_Lovely_. She mumbled when she couldn't get it to work.

_Oh well I'll just have to go in to pay. _Jackie said as she filled up the car with gas before pulling it into a parking place in the crowded gas station so she could go pay.

She grabbed Johnna and went in.

"Potty." Johnna said as she started to dance around.

Jackie chuckled and took her into the bathroom. Johnna did her business and then Jackie lifted her up to the sink so she could wash her hands.

"All clean." She announced as she showed Jackie her hands.

"Good job." Jackie told her.

The pair then left the bathroom.

"Candy?" Johnna asked as she pointed to an isle that had tons of goodies in it.

"Sure, you can get a treat." Jackie told her.

They walked down the goodie isle, Johnna didn't know what to pick, it all looked really good to her.

Jackie was focused on Johnna and wasn't paying attention until she heard someone yell "He's got a gun."

TBC…..

I know this chapter is really short, the other ones will be longer!

I would love some story ideas for cute one shots!


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie looked up and was horrified to see a man standing at the check out counter with a gun pointed at the clerk. Jackie scooped up Johnna, turned and started running back towards the bathroom. Jackie thought the bathroom would be the best place to hide and fortunately the bathroom wasn't far from where they were.

On the way to the bathroom Jackie saw a little boy about Johnna's age looking longingly at some ice cream in the frozen section. Jackie glanced around and saw no sign of an adult with the little boy. Out of instinct Jackie picked him up before continuing her sprint to the bathroom.

"It's ok guys." Jackie whispered to the little kids once they were safely inside a locked bathroom stall.

Johnna looked scared and the little boy looked terrified having been _kidnapped _by a stranger.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're safe." She comforted the young child as she pulled him closer.

"It ok." Johnna said as she gently patted the little boy's head, following her mother's plight to help the little boy to not be scared.

"What's your name honey?" Jackie asked him quietly.

"Donna." Johnna replied, looking at Jackie as if she was nuts.

"Not you." Jackie said as she stifled a laugh.

"What's your name?" Jackie again asked the little boy with a smile.

"Josh." He finally whispered with terror in his little voice.

"That's a cool name." Jackie told him with a smile.

The boy smiled at her for the first time, he didn't know who this stranger was but she seemed really nice.

Jackie couldn't hear what was going on by the checkout counter of the store but she was going to stay in the bathroom until someone came in to tell her it was safe.

Nick and Brass were driving around in Brass's unmarked car, they had just finished interviewing a suspect.

"Hey I'm really thirsty, what do you say we stop at the gas station up the street and get something to drink?" Brass asked.

"Ok." Nick agreed.

When they pulled into the gas station they saw all the police cars.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Brass said out loud.

Nick didn't answer, he too saw the police cars but it was another vehicle that had caught his eye.

"Oh my god." He whispered quietly.

"What?" Brass asked.

"That's Jackie's van." He answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Brass had barely pulled his car to a stop before Nick jumped out.

When he raced in the suspect had already been handcuffed. Thanks to the quick thinking clerk who had hit the emergency button under the cash register the police had gotten there quickly and no one had gotten hurt.

The frightened customers were just starting to get up off the floor where they had dived to try to protect themselves from any flying bullets that could have been fired. Nick hurriedly looked around for Jackie but couldn't find her anywhere and his heart began to race. Brass was also looking for Jackie as well as making sure everyone was alright.

"Help me, help me, my little boy is missing, he's gone." A woman said frantically as she approached Brass.

"Ok, we'll find him, it's ok." Brass told her.

"Jackie." Nick yelled as he began to fully panic.

He had looked everywhere and he still hadn't found her. _The bathroom_. He thought quietly as he raced to the back of the store where the bathroom was.

"Jackie." He yelled again, as he poked his head into the ladies room.

"Dada." Came a small but excited voice from one of the stalls.

Nick's eyes got wide.

"Hi dada." Johnna said as she tried to look through the crack in the stall so she could see him.

"Jackie, you can come out now, you're safe." He said, praying silently that she ok and was able to answer him.

"Thank god." She said as she opened the stall.

Nick breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you guys alright?" Nick asked as he picked Johnna up who had excitedly ran at him the second Jackie opened the stall door.

"Yes we're fine." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." She said.

It was then that Nick finally noticed the little boy.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"I don't know, when I was rushing into the bathroom with Johnna I found him by himself, I just grabbed him and took him in here with us to try to protect him."

Nick remembered the frantic woman begging Brass to help her find her son.

"Hi buddy, my name is Nick, I'm a cop, come with me, I'll help you find your mommy." He said with a smile as he extended his hand out to the little boy.

The little boy looked at Jackie tentatively.

"It's ok, I'll go with you." She told him with a smile.

Nick grabbed one of his hands while Jackie grabbed the other.

"Ma'am is this your son?" Nick asked as he approached the woman who was crying hysterically on Brass's shoulder.

"Joshua, oh thank God, are you alright?" She said as she raced past Brass to embrace her son.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to separate you from your son, when I went to hide with my daughter he was in an isle by himself, I was only trying to protect him. I'd want someone to do the same for my kids."

"No, it's ok, don't apologize, thank you for doing what you did. Right before the gunman came in Josh had wandered off and then when the robber stormed in everyone started running in every direction and I couldn't find him, I was just praying he ran to hide somewhere. Thank you again for watching out for him." The mother told Jackie gratefully as she gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Jackie told her.

The woman then turned her attention to Brass "And thank you for helping me." She told him.

"Sure, I'm very glad he is safe." Brass told her.

The woman smiled at him.

"Tell this nice lady and her little girl bye Josh." The woman instructed her son as she motioned to Jackie and Johnna.

"Bye." Josh told Johnna as he very sweetly wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Bye, bye." Johnna said with a smile as she returned the hug.

Joshua then turned his attention to Jackie.

"Bye nice lady." He said as he then wrapped his arms around Jackie.

"Bye sweetheart." She told the little boy.

With one last smile Josh and his mom left.

"Alright Nicky, it looks like we are pulling a double, we have more people to question." Brass said.

Nick nodded silently as he groaned inwardly.

Jackie was just about ready to grab Johnna so she could go pay for her gas and then go pick up the other kids at her parent's house when she suddenly felt something wet between her legs.

She looked down in horror.

"Nick, I'm bleeding, I think I'm having a miscarriage." She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, ok, let's go." Nick said as he grabbed her arm.

Nick helped Jackie get into the passenger side of the van and then he asked Brass to please pay for Jackie's gas and then take Johnna to Jackie's parents house.

Brass readily agreed.

Nick gave Brass his in-laws address and then he hurriedly unhooked Johnna's car seat from Jackie's van and gave it to Brass so he could put it in his police car to insure Johnna would be safe during the drive.

Nick then jumped into the driver's side of the van so he could rush Jackie to the hospital.

He glanced over at her, she was shaking and sobbing at the same time.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's going to be ok." He promised her, although in his heart he felt they were headed for heartache.

He was no doctor but he didn't think this was going to have a good outcome. If Jackie was in fact having a miscarriage he knew it would completely destroy her and he too would be devastated, but whatever the outcome was he'd be right there by her side.

Jackie kept glancing down, the blood was not getting any heavier but she was still beyond terrified.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked.

"No." She answered quietly between sobs.

He'd never known anyone that had had a miscarriage but he assumed that it would be painful, maybe that wasn't what was going on, he held onto that small hope but mentally prepared himself for the worst.

When they arrived at the hospital he rushed her inside. He frantically explained to the lady at the front desk what was going on and before he knew it they were rushing Jackie to a back room. He grabbed her hand and ran with them.

"What's your name?" one of the nurses asked once they had reached the back room as they were preparing to do an ultrasound.

"Jackie." She answered.

"Ok Jackie, I need you to take a couple deep breaths for me, I know you're really scared but it's important for you to try to calm down, the last thing we need is for you to pass out. We are going to take really good care of you and your baby." The nice woman promised with a smile.

Jackie took a few deep breaths.

"Good Jackie, how far along are you?"

"Around 9 weeks." Jackie answered.

"Ok, lay back for me."

She did what she was told, shaking uncontrollably as she did so.

"I love you so much, whatever we find out we'll get through together." He whispered in her ear.

The ultrasound tech started the ultrasound. Every passing second felt like an eternity to Nick and Jackie as they waited anxiously to hear the sound of the baby's heartbeat. The longer time went on the harder Jackie would cry. Nick squeezed her hand as tight as he could.

Instead of the room filling with the sound of the baby's heartbeat it was filled with an eerie silence.

"It's alright honey." He told her quietly as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple.

He took a deep breath himself to try to hold back his own tears.

"I'm so sorry Nicky." Jackie croaked out.

TBC…

P.S before I wrote this chapter I did some research about when you can hear the baby's heartbeat. I looked at several websites and most said you can hear the baby's heartbeat with a doppler at about 12 weeks, but if they suspect there is a problem with the pregnancy they will do an ultrasound. With the ultrasound the heartbeat can be heard at around 7 or eight weeks. If I'm wrong I'm sorry but that is what my research told me. I've never been pregnant so I don't have a clue:)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

"Jacks, don't you dare apologize, this is absolutely not your fault." Nick told her.

Jackie didn't respond, she was crying to hard to even think about answering him.

Nick still maintained a tight grip on her hand and with his other hand he tried to wipe away her tears but it was in vain, the second he would wipe one away another five would fall down her face.

Neither said anything to the other one, Jackie was lost in her own grief and Nick knew that no matter what he said it wouldn't make her feel any better. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, trying to offer any slight bit of comfort to her that he could.

The ultrasound tech continued to frantically scan for a heartbeat, she had never met this couple before but the sheer anguish in their eyes was making her own heart break, but no matter how hard she tried the room remained silent, absent of the noise of a baby's heartbeat.

Tears welled in Nick's eyes, he didn't know which was worse, seeing Jackie utterly devastated or knowing that their baby was gone.

TBC….

I know this chapter is very short but I will update very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

His tears were just about ready to start cascading down his face when he heard a very slight noise.

Jackie didn't hear it, she was crying too hard to hear much of anything. He heard the noise again.

"Jacks, shhh, listen." He told her.

He heard the noise again and this time Jackie heard it too. Nick looked at the ultrasound tech.

"Is that….what I think it is?" He asked the tech, afraid of her answer.

She broke out into a wide smile.

"Yes, that's your baby's heartbeat, the little one is just fine, it was just hiding, sometimes when it's this early on in the pregnancy the baby can be very hard to find because it is so small."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Nick asked, he knew Jackie would completely fall apart if the ultrasound tech was mistaken and the baby really hadn't survived.

She smiled at Nick again.

"Here see for yourself, do you see that little dot right there?" She asked.

"Yes." Nick answered as he and Jackie stared at the screen intently.

"That's your baby." She told them.

Jackie again burst into tears but this time for a completely different reason. Nick let go of her hand and threw his arms around her.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for the two of you." The ultrasound tech said with complete sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you." Nick and Jackie told her at the same time.

She smiled at them once more before leaving the room. A few seconds later a nurse came into the room.

"Jackie, who is your doctor? We want to give him or her a call."

"Dr. Wilson." Jackie told her.

"Ok, we'll call her and see what she would like us to do, I will be right back." The nurse told her before hurrying out of the room.

The same nurse came back just a couple minutes later.

"Dr. Wilson is on her way, in the meantime how are you feeling?"

"I'm on cloud nine." Jackie told her.

"I'm sure you are, can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be wonderful."

"Ok, I'll bring that right away."

"Thank you."

The nurse came back just a couple minutes later with a glass of water.

Dr. Wilson arrived shortly after that.

"Jackie I hear this little one is already giving you problems." She said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Jackie said as she smiled back.

"Kids these days." Her doctor told her jokingly.

"Ok lay back, I'm going to do another ultrasound just so I can see what is going on."

Jackie again laid back and once again Nick clasped her hand.

Soon the noise of the baby's heartbeat once again filled the room. Nick and Jackie looked at one another and smiled, relief evident in both their faces.

"Everything looks fine." Jackie's doctor assured them.

"Oh thank god, but why was I bleeding?" Jackie asked.

"Most people don't know it but bleeding during the first trimester of pregnancy is somewhat common. Yes it can be a sign that something is very wrong such as a miscarriage or an ectopic pregnancy but a lot of the times there is a harmless explanation such as just a simple matter of your cervix having to go through so much during the pregnancy that it bleeds slightly, which seems to be the case with you. I don't see any reason for you to be alarmed, and I don't expect you to have any problems during the pregnancy but just to make absolutely sure, for the next couple of months I'd like to monitor you a little closer than I normally would. In fact I'd like to schedule you for a visit on Monday just to double check things. This weekend I want you to take it easy, just relax, and I'd like you to stay home from work on Monday. If everything looks ok at your visit on Monday I see no reason why you can't go back to your daily routine. If you have any questions over the weekend please don't hesitate to call me and I know I don't have to tell you this but if you start bleeding again come back to the hospital, if it happens again it is probably nothing to worry about but it's better to make sure. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not right now."

"Ok then, I have an appointment opening at 2:30 on Monday will that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I will see you Monday, remember just rest for a while."

"Thank you, I will."

Dr. Wilson then turned her attention to Nick.

"Take care of her Nick."

"I will, she will not be aloud out of bed unless she has to use the bathroom." Nick assured her with a smile.

"Good." Dr. Wilson said with a laugh.

After that Dr. Wilson left and soon after Nick and Jackie headed home as well.

Neither one had ever been so relieved in their lives.


End file.
